


Jaded Honey

by Imriel_Montreve



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imriel_Montreve/pseuds/Imriel_Montreve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle interactions of Sollux and Kanaya entering a Matespritship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@fuckyouvantas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40fuckyouvantas).



> For twitter user @fuckyouvantas  
> Not my personal ship (fiercely loyal to erisolkat) but I discussed this and wanted to write a fic for this person.

 

They weren't sure how it happened. Maybe sweeps of dealing with Vantas, or even Ampora for that matter. 

That was something they had in common: they DEALT with people. Sollux could do it more so because he didn't care, Kanaya because she strived to keep the peace. The strong lusus-like tendencies Kanaya had for Karkat, and Sollux's moirailegence with the cancer troll brought them together, more and more.

Again, they didn't know how, but sure enough Sollux Captor and Kanaya Maryam were flushed for one another. Their shared quadrant came easily, soundlessly, neither of them fully realizing what they shared untill Kanaya caught the Captor after a minor, later resolved, fight between him and Karkat. He was frustrated to the point ironic twin drips of honey fell from beneath his dual-toned glasses and small sparks shot out from the corners of his wet eyes. Her blood-pusher physically ACHED from the sight, pity welling up sharply into her throat. 

Kanaya had gone to him and pulled him into an embrace, pillowing Sollux's head against her narrow shoulder. He was surprised at first by the contact -- he didn't hear he come in -- but he didn't fight it; it felt too good, too RIGHT. Captor pressed his nose into her throat, inhaling she sweetly perfumed scent, and was relaxed. They stood there for a long while, Kanaya stroking his hair and humming wriggler lullabies, carding her nails across his scalp and to the sensitive flesh found at the base of his horns occasionally. Sollux splayed his long fingers over her shoulder blades, anchoring her slender form to his.

She pitied him, she pitied him to the point of hurting. Sollux cared so much for Karkat, who she also shared affection, enough to over come his "loner" attributes. He cared enough that he could be brought to tears by the troll. Kanaya also knew the curse of his bloodline, the voices that kept him up at night, the energy that coursed through his veins with enough power to make his skin feel like splitting if left unchecked; these she had learned from Karkat.

The pity was not one-sided, however. Sollux could see her strife in mending fences for even those she did not auspitize for her, nor did he envy her role as protector of the Matriorb. The immense responsibility placed on her young shoulders, predestined since grubdom, was too enormous for him to comprehend; he could not even guess at the stressed this wore on her. He admired that she still stood tall to face it.

When they parted, they did not speak. The didn't need to, each of them feeling the shared red feelings, reading the flush through the other's body language. Both retired to their respective respite blocks, minds racing.

Kanaya made her move first.

The next night, she made her way to his block, small knuckles creating light raps on the metal slide -- she figured it would be rather rude of her to directly transportalize inside.

His reply came short and sharp. "Ith open, KK, jeguth fuck."

A twinge of a smile warped her painted lips, and she ented. "It is not Karkat who came to visit you, Sollux."

Her punctual voice gave him a little shiver which emanated from his core. "Oh, hey KN, thorry I snapped. I think I'm on the verge of a migraine. Make yourthelf at home."

Sollux turned back to his computer after cracking his vertebral stack, arched over and long claws clicking against the key board. He needed to cut the damn things again, they grew so fast. His right hand was starting to numb up and he seriously hoped it was carpal tunnel and NOT a migraine. Kanaya walked over quietly, the soft rasp of her dressed dancing around the clack of keys. She settled down onto the worn arm of his computer chair, balancing her weight so to not tip them, and brushed her fingers over the warm, fleshy bases of his horns. Little sparks of warmth spread over him, Sollux aware she was engaging his submission reflex and too soothed to stop her. She caressed his horns a little more, only enough pressure to soothe him, not work him up, before dropping her delicate hands to his shoulders.

Little, harder breaths were exhaled from his nose as Sollux dipped his head back, eyes closed in a contented euphoria. She smiled down at him, expression filled with a gentle passion, eyes lidded and barely slitted. He groaned audibly when her thumbs pushed through knots in his muscles, slowly arching more and more into her touch. He was so skinny she could feel the hard notch of his vertebral stack beneath her thumbs as they sashayed up his neck to relax the strain there. 

After a deeper, near moan from Sollux, she ceased her ministrations and slid her elegant fingers down his chest. Kanaya bent over gradually into a serene arch, bringing her full lips into Sollux's. He met her, holding his lips mirror to her own in a clement kiss.

It promised nothing more. It promised everything. To give themselves over to one another, to pity the other fully. To understand. To care for. To defend.

Their bond, like their lips, was sealed.

Sollux pulled her down into his lap eventually, draping her delicate legs over the arm where she had previously sat. They remained still, Kanaya with her arms around his neck, cheek pillowed in the hollow of his shoulder, with Sollux simply enjoying the feel of having another body pressed into his. Her warmth, her scent. He could feel he pulse through his palm situated on her hip.

It beat with his.

\---------------------

Sollux made the move second, in good Captor fashion. 

He messaged her, inviting her up into his respite block where he had moved out a relaxation platform. She came promptly, in a dress different from her usual outfit. They sat together, Sollux cross-legged and cradling his husktop -- coding some new shit for Karkat to make it fuckass-proof --  and Kanaya leaned against his shoulder, still maintaining impeccable posture even at her inclined angle. 

Her dress hugged in all the right manners, looking like silken petals unblossomed around her. Deep lines of jade split through the obsidian darkness in a geometric curvature around the bottom half, diving into each other from the over lapped wrap of the skirt. The long sleeves, which Sollux could feel the velvet of against his arm where it brushed him, left only her very hand exposed, no wrist, and went up all the way into sharp, padded shoulders, making her form even more elegantly lean and fierce than it already was. Her neck was hidden by a high collar that came down only to her collar bone, exposing the petite swell of her chest. Sollux admired this aspect, not out of carnality, but out of form rather, smirking at the knowledge of her bloodpusher hidden below which fueled the warmth she spread to him. Her blood was no doubt cooler than his since she was higher on the hemospectrum, but not by much.

"The dreth is new," he commented dully. She read the hidden meaning behind it: Tell me about it.

"I designed it from an image of my ancestor, the Dolorosa," she said in her beautifully restrained manner. Sollux adored how practiced and careful she was, opposite to his messy, frantic composure. "I hand stitched the lines of green silk that run through the lower portion, and reversed hemmed the collar." 

Said neck line rose ever so slightly when she inhaled. "The material is velvet," she added, before moving on into the finer details of how she sewed the garment, technical terms that most of which flew right over Sollux's head.

On the surface he appeared uninterested, silently clacking away at his code, but he listened to her every word regardless of if he understood it or not, listening into the break in her voice as she allowed her passion to suffuse it. She was gorgeous, and serene, and CALM, always calm, so refreshing to Sollux who spent his days alone with his neurocy or Karkat's temper tantrums when his shit did a fucking pirouette off the fucking sanity charts.

"I especially love the way the material shines when I do this," the way her voice led him on made Sollux look up from the glow of the screen... and straight into the glow of Kanaya.

She radiated white light, looking at him contently. He had heard the rumors, and even Karkat had told him -- Kanaya was the only troll other than Sollux who knew Karkat's blood color, a secret they'd keep unto death.

Kanaya was a Rainbow Drinker.

It didn't take Sollux long at all to come up with the plan. It took even less time for him to set his husk top and peel off his shirt. He drew a claw from his clavicle down. 

"If you don't mind thomthing a little LOW..."

A gasp fell from her lips; when she decided to tell Sollux of her nature she hadn't expected him to readily feed her. She just wanted to let him in, to share herself with him. Now, she supposed, he was sharing himself with her.

Sollux turned into her, allowing her access to the honey dripping from the wound he made. Kanaya moved to hover over him, amazed by him, his generosity, his curiosity. "This is the only part that will hurt," she breathed against his skin, and then sank her fangs down into the wound, widening it.

Sollux's inward his was sharp, and soon the ebb of pain dulled and he could focus on the soft pull of her mouth at his flesh, the heat of her tongue, the even deeper heat of his blood welling up. He could also focus on the gravity of what he was doing; he was giving his very life force to her, his identifier, his hot, rocket fuel blood. He could sustain her with his body, give to her life and comfort. It was the most intimate form of contact he had shared with another troll outside of Karkat; the thought made his bloodpusher hammer, giving her more of his honey blood.

Eventually Kanaya pulled away, glowing brighter, eyes like stars. Her lips parted, bare of her lipstick, beaded with the last trace of Sollux. Her grey tongue pushed forth to clear it.

Sollux was overcome, pulling the elegant seamstress to him for a kiss. He could taste himself, rich and irony, mixed with her own taste. He pulled back, not wanting to dirty her with such a lewd kiss. They weren't there yet and refused to rush her.

"Sollux, you need to rest now. I took more than I intended to, and for that I apologize," there was a little bit of worry in her voice. "I will go and return with sustenance for you."

She rose, smoothing her dress, and in the light Sollux could see the jade green blush on her high cheek bones. Kanaya pushed him down so he was relaxing against the platform.

He watched her walk to the door, the way she shifted beneath her dress, her straightened back and perfect posture. He stopped her. 

"KN..." He murmured. "Fluthed for you..."

It was the first time either of them had put it into words. Sollux had sealed verbally his roll in this quadrant, blushing at its implications. It was more than just he physical messages between them now, so much more. He had made it mental, emotional, and above all, tangible.

Kanaya did not turn to him, but instead smiled to herself, knowing he knew her happiness. 

"And I you. I will return shortly with honey and toast for you, Matesprit."

>end< 

8-10-11


End file.
